


Убьём время нежно

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Предупреждения: все мрутПримечание: написано в рамках командого упороса для поднятия тварческого духа





	

**Ньютина**

  
В первый раз она почувствовала, что умирает сама. Слёз не было, было больно коленям и холодно, очень холодно — в груди. Она не знала, сколько простояла так, на каменном полу, не моргая глядя на застывшую стрелку. Несколько минут? Час? Два часа? Она даже не услышала, как зашипел камин, когда муж вернулся с работы. Вернулся, кинулся к ней, обнял, гладил по лицу, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке.

Тина пришла в себя резко, рывком вскочила на затёкшие ноги. Оттолкнула его от себя, наставила дрожащей рукой палочку.

— Кто вы?!

Ньют растерялся, съёжился, присел, знакомо покосился через плечо, и Тина наконец поверила, что это он, и её отпустило.

— Как? Почему ты жив? — задала она второй глупый вопрос, и он со смехом распрямился, снова подошёл к ней и обнял.

— Я же говорил, не верь часам. Постоянно барахлят.

Она расслабилась в его объятиях, позволила поднять себя на руки и отнести в постель. Пила успокоительные и восстанавливающие зелья из его рук, обнимала в ответ, целовала, прижимала к себе, всеми способами убеждаясь, что он действительно жив, что непоправимого не случилось. На следующее утро часы работали нормально.

Через неделю всё повторилось.

Стрелка прыгала на «мёртв» сразу, без предупреждения. Работа — мёртв. В пути — мёртв. Обедает — мёртв. Тина ненавидела эти часы, но не могла ни выкинуть их, ни перестать на них смотреть. Счастлив — мёртв.

И только когда закончился её испытательный срок в британском аврорате, когда Тина получила разрешение на применение задерживающих заклятий и допуск в большой зал аврората, только тогда она узнала, что Ньют действительно каждый раз умирает. На несколько секунд, на минуту, на две. И каждый раз срабатывает тревога в кабинете начальника департамента магбезопасности и становится на уши реанимационная команда. Вот только при перемещении они почему-то говорят не «кабинет директора отдела по контролю за особо опасными магическими существами», а «полигон отдела тайн».

 

**Гельбус**

  
Время. Ему не надо смотреть на часы, чтобы понять, что время пришло. Сильно, будто он вернулся лет на семьдесят назад, стукнуло сердце, зашумело в ушах от тока крови. Теперь игра стала больше, чем игрой, больше, чем сражением умов. Теперь это стало личным, даже слишком личным.

Он поднялся из кресла, привычно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы, но в последний момент отвёл взгляд, уставившись вместо этого в окно. Снаружи собиралась гроза. Тяжёлые тучи, казалось, повисли прямо на верхушках деревьев, задевали острые шпили башен, пытались влезть в окна, спасаясь от самих себя. Сверкнула первая молния — далеко, блёкло.

Когда докатился громовой раскат, его в кабинете уже не было. Яркая огненная птица вскинулась навстречу второй вспышке, хрипло крикнула и принялась клевать единственную стрелку часов, застывшую на чёрном теперь циферблате, где золотой вязью проступало «Tired with all these, from these would I be gone, save that, to die, I leave my love alone.»

 

**Персефина**

  
Персиваля особо не искали. Этот белобрысый уёбок сказал «убил и пепел развеял», даже дал координаты того места над заливом, где развеивал. Ребята нашли пару пястных косточек и кусок голени, спешно вынутый под амнистию некромант подтвердил — Персиваль Грейвз. Похоронили с честью, выпили на поминках. Старшая Голдштейн смеялась громче всех, а потом сидела в углу дамской комнаты с красными глазами и прикладывала ступефаем каждого, кто приближался на расстояние двух шагов.

Серафина вернулась домой на своих двоих, рухнула в кресло, призвала коробку со всяким ностальгическим старьём и принялась разбирать, пока не передумала. Пока были силы держаться.

Пачка заявлений об уходе. Два из них — на одну дату. Будто действительно думал, что она его отпустит. Разбежался!  
Сломанная брошь для галстука. Осталась возле кровати, куда Серафина скинула её, нащупав утром под боком. Починить оказалось невозможно, отдавать Персивалю сломанной — не хотелось. Вообще не хотелось отдавать, потому что только эта брошь и напоминала, что та ночь действительно была.

Отчётный журнал за время предвыборной кампании. Внутри множество закладок. Красные — предложения устранить конкурента физически. Красных больше всего.

Запонка-портключ. Из Парижа до лесочка в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Давно просроченный и разрядившийся, да и лесочек вырубили уже, поставили завод.

Надколотое со всех шести сторон парное зеркальце. Где-то под бумагами скорее всего есть второе от него — ссыпанное в мешочек крошево. У них давно другие зеркала. Одно — у неё на шее, второе нашли при Гриндельвальде.

Часы с единственной стрелкой. Как война закончилась, так и убрала подальше. Хммм… Может испортились?

Стрелка дёрнулась, перескочила со смертельной опасности на «спит». Любимая шутка Персиваля. Что ж, придётся найти и разбудить.


End file.
